Vanilla Flavored Cream Pies
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: The strong bond between a mother and her daughter can sometimes be such an unbreakable bond of sorts. Vanilla the Rabbit and Cream the Rabbit, however, always took their "bond" to extremely high levels that easily broke several federal laws, though. Let's just say that... they're both a little bit TOO close to one another, shall we? A Vanilla x Cream Yuri/Futa/Lemon story.


_**[Disclaimer] Hey there! Well, I don't own "SEGA" or anything else like that, so... BEGONE, THOT! Now, where's my DAMN sweet tea?! And my DAMN fourth chaos emerald!?**_

 _ **[Author's Note] Just to point out here, as usual, I do NOT support real life incest or underage sex whatsoever. Sure, I am writing about it and all, but... well, this is all fake, so shut up. OH! And I'm also really sorry about any typos and other stupid writing errors, okay? I always hate that crap so much! "A Hat In Time" is a very, very amazing game, by the way! Hat Kid is just SO darn adorable! ^_^.**_

 **(Vanilla Flavored Cream Pies)**

It was a very sunny, boring, yet pleasingly calm morning inside of the Rabbit household today. At the moment, Vanilla the Rabbit, the beautifully busty mother of the ever so adorable Cream the Rabbit, was currently busy with washing some of the dirty dishes inside of the kitchen sink. The mature woman was wearing a loose-fitting, yellow colored nightgown, she had no undergarments on at all, and she was also barefoot, too; the mature rabbit was also in her futa form at the moment, just like how her own young daughter usually always was these days, which of course was thanks to a **super** **special** potion that was created by Reimu Hakurei herself.

Soon enough, the young bunny, Cream, yawned as she rubbed her brown colored eyes, the young girl now walking inside of the fresh smelling kitchen. "Morning, Mom..." she said in her usual cute sounding tone of voice, Cream carefully coming from behind of the woman, hugging her mother's round shaped butt, widely smiling, and then happily nuzzling her own head right into Vanilla's soft feeling butt cheeks; Cream was also wearing a loose-fitting nightgown as well, but with nothing on underneath and it was white colored instead of yellow.

Gasping and jumping up with delight soon after feeling her own young daughter doing that to her, Vanilla lightly giggled and looked behind of her left shoulder, a warm smile now on her face as she lovingly looked down at the youthful girl. "Oh, good morning, Cream. Did you sleep well last night, sweetheart? I've prepared a delicious breakfast for you on the table, you hear?" sweetly spoke Vanilla, seconds later shaking her big bottom just a little bit in order to playfully tease her daughter.

Cream nodded her head in response to her mother's question, the girl now tilting her head upwards to look at her gorgeous looking mom. Gosh, she was just **so** beautiful. Cream always felt like she could just stare into Vanilla's eyes for days and never tire from it at all. "You always make the best breakfasts, Mom," Cream kindly said, still feeling a tiny bit groggy because she just recently woke up a while ago.

The small bunny could feel Vanilla's fat butt cheeks continuously rub up against of herself as the curvy woman continued to busily wash the food stained dishes, feeling this naughty satisfaction soon prompting a light giggle from out of Cream. "Why can't I just have **this** for breakfast instead?" Cream then uttered out as she smirked, now lightly biting down on her own mother's soft, big, and warm feeling booty cheek.

Feeling Cream playfully biting on her right buttock instantly made the mature rabbit giggle and yelp with delight, the older woman quickly starting to feel a totally different way all of the sudden now. "Oh, Cream, my goodness!" tittered out Vanilla, the woman completely loving the perverted actions of her own daughter, as usual. "Don't you think that **REAL** food would be much more fitting for you right now?" she then giggled, seconds later carefully lifting up her thin fabric nightgown and exposing her perfectly rounded, large, furry, bare butt to Cream oh, so shamelessly.

Cream wanted to playfully pout at her mother's comment, but soon as her mom lifted up her own nightgown like that, the cream colored bunny then **knew** that Vanilla could never, ever resist her own deeply sinful desires any longer. "I mean, I GUESS I could..." Cream the Rabbit teased, now slowly bringing her head back a little bit and using her two gentle hands to crudely spread the mature rabbit's deliciously plump ass cheeks wide apart; Cream was now not only getting a really good view of Vanilla's pink colored butthole, but also the busty woman's large, furry balls right above of her own wet looking vagina.

"However, this is a MUCH better breakfast!" laughed out the youthful bunny, Cream soon pressing her cute face straight in-between the warm feeling butt cheeks of her own smiling mother, and her small tongue quickly starting to lick all around inside of the mature woman's booty crack, as well.

"Oh, C-Cream...!" deeply moaned the orange haired rabbit, Vanilla lightly biting on her bottom lip as she slowly turned the kitchen sink off. Now gripping onto the kitchen counter as she steadily felt Cream's wet mouth wildly licking and sucking on her own asshole like this, Vanilla simply couldn't help but to push her fat butt harder up against of her daughter's licking, naughty face. "Oh...! You a-always know how to make Mommy feel s-so good, sweetie. Aw, y-yes, baby. Right there, Cream...! That's a good girl. You're... s-such a good girl!"

The young bunny couldn't help but to cutely laugh and giggle at her mother's comments. Surprisingly enough, it was actually like this everyday for Cream, the seemingly innocent bunny just licking away at her beautiful mom's very big butt until she was fully content with herself. At this point of time, in fact, it almost felt like a genuine tradition, and it certainly wasn't getting any older for her, either.

Three minutes later, Cream's right hand slowly reached underneath of her mom's shapely body, said small hand now caringly grabbing onto Vanilla's lengthy cock and stroking it tenderly as the young bunny's wet tongue vigorously continued to drill her groaning mother's bouncy rear-end. "Mmmm~...! You're such a good mother to me," Cream lowly mumbled out in-between her own mouth sucking actions.

"A-and you're the perfect daughter, sweetheart," replied back Vanilla, cutely giggling again as she merrily continued to feel her anxious daughter stroke on her futa cock and lick at her butthole like a happy little bunny.

However, four more minutes later, Vanilla soon moved away from Cream, sashayed over towards the kitchen table still with cooling breakfast food on it, elegantly got down on all fours, hiked up her own nightgown as she now mooned the girl, and then sexily started to shake her thick, soft, wobbly, bare, furry booty directly at her own horny feeling daughter, Vanilla's lady dick now hardened beyond actual belief here.

"Want some ass, little bunny?" teased Vanilla as she looked in back of herself and over at the now anxiously undressing Cream the Rabbit, the mature rabbit still shaking her fat butt at the young girl as she playfully murmured out those words of hers.

Seeing Vanilla the Rabbit's fat booty wobbling back and forth was so incredibly mesmerizing to the little girl, Cream's tongue now practically drooping from out of her mouth as she hungrily gazed at the dangerously sensuous sight. The many minutes of butt licking did in fact make Cream's rather large futa phallus feel pretty damn solid, but such a lovely looking sight as this most **definitely** got the youthful bunny's cock immediately rock-solid in no time.

"P-please, yes!" cutely squeaked out Cream as she hurriedly walked on over towards her bent over mother, seconds later then climbing up onto a nearby kitchen stool, the smaller bunny's waist now perfectly aligned with the much older rabbit's beautiful and curvaceous looking body. "I can't ever say 'no' to you, Mom..." she soon said with a slight smirk, Cream now reaching both of her playful hands down to then greedily get herself two firm handfuls of her moaning mother's big, shapely, and so very furry feeling butt cheeks.

"My goodness, Cream, I just don't know what I would do without you, you know that? You always make Mommy feel so good! S-so loved...! And your thick, strong dick always feels so, so amazing inside of me, little one! E-especially inside of my ass, too," kinkily commented Vanilla, the orange haired woman moaning deeply as she continued to feel Cream's hands groping on her big bottom like a horny little pervert.

"Moooom, s-stop it! You're being so embarrassing!" pouted Cream, but still with a smile. The young girl made sure to now grip on her own cock, and she quickly found it very amusing holding onto both her mom's big butt while also lightly jerking herself off at the same time here. "You love my cock and my butt waaaay too much!" Cream then whined with a giggle, now finally able to place her futa dick snuggly in-between of the mature rabbit's fat booty cheeks.

Within that instant, Vanilla felt a fire dwell up deep inside of herself. At this moment, she cared about nothing more than just her daughter, her daughter's futa penis, and also what was to destined happen between the two of themselves, as well. "Fuck! F-fuck, yes!" cursed Vanilla as she smiled very happily, the broad hipped mother still sexily shaking her juicy booty around at the moment here. "I've been such a n-naughty mother to you, Cream...! I think that I need to be punished now, sweetie!"

"Momma! Don't curse!" Cream reprimanded her, soon winding back her left arm to then later deliver a really rough feeling slap to her own mother's fat, rounded ass.

The sharp spank made quite a satisfying sounding noise; heck, Cream's butt slap even left a red colored hand mark right on Vanilla's wobbly booty, too. Cream soon smacked Vanilla's bubbly looking ass very hardly once again, the youthful bunny's thick dick now just throbbing between her own mother's cushy feeling butt cheeks, Vanilla's huge looking booty beautifully jiggling from the two fierce slaps of her adorable daughter's punishing left hand.

"You're so addicted to me, Mom!" Cream cheerfully voiced as she proudly grinned down at her bent over and slutty behaving mother, the little bunny moments later pushing her hips forward as she then let the tip of her lady meat teasingly press up against of Vanilla's furry, winking butthole.

"I can't help it, C-Cream!" playfully pouted out Vanilla, the mature woman now ceasing her ass shaking soon as she felt her young daughter spanking her large bottom twice the way that she did. "You always make me feel like such a woman, sweetie, and you're s-still **SO** young, too! I just... I just can't fucking help it! You make me feel so naughty, baby!" then cursed Vanilla once again, her own heart beating a million times a second as she sensuously felt Cream's futa penis poking at her twitching asshole now.

"Y-you know, if your crocodile boyfriend found out about this, he'd probably think it's so weird!" Cream loudly said as she laughed to herself, seconds afterwards taking careful steps to carefully lie herself down on top of her mom's soft feeling body, and then ever so lightly pushing her well-endowed shaft slowly inside of the older woman's taut anus, Cream's cock now stretching her mom's asshole open oh, so wonderfully just like she **always** did practically every morning. "You're such a nasty, naughty mom...! Always wanting your own daughter to fuck you! And always licking her helpless little butt..." Cream adorably moaned out, now joyously feeling herself entering deep inside of her big breasted mother's large and amazingly soft booty.

Vanilla moaned so, so very loudly as she felt her young daughter slowly entering inside of her butthole, the sheer girth of Cream's dick stretching the much older woman's taint so damn awesomely now. Soon slamming her left hand down hard against of the kitchen floor straight out of pure feeling sexual pleasure, Vanilla held back another curse word as she soon started to lovingly speak back to her own daughter, "And I love licking that cute, bubble butt of yours, too, my little angel...! And also fucking it whenever I get the chance to do so, as w-well! O-oh, my gosh, Cream! YES! Fuck me, p-please! You always pound me way better than that crocodile loser, sweetie! O-o-ooooh, shit, yes! Plow my booty, little one!"

Cream the Rabbit, of course being the good little girl that she always was, immediately listened to her horny mother's lewd request, the young bunny now bringing her hips backwards slightly before aggressively **slamming** her own pelvis right back against of her mom's rippling bottom, Cream's smaller balls sexily pressing up against of her mother's much bigger ones as the cute girl's entire length sank ever so deeply inside of the moaning, mature woman's furry, hot, tight, and pink colored butthole.

"You like this, don't you? Getting fucked in your big ol' butt by your o-own little girl like t-this? I'm s-s-so young, and yet you're still fucking me! You're a disgusting, horrible, perverted mother...! And with a tasty, tight, disgusting butt, as well!" Cream nosily chuckled to herself, pulling her lithe hips back before powerfully slamming them forwards yet again, doing so just as equally hard as she did before, too.

"Yes!" proudly blurted out Vanilla, the smile on her face almost seeming way too enthusiastic, quite honestly. "Mommy loves it so, SO very much! Please, Cream, keep on fucking me! K-keep on fucking Mommy just like this, sweetie! Oooouughhhhh... FUCK! Your cock is SO fucking big and hard, Creamy! Fuck Mommy harder, baby! Give me all of your hot, sticking cream! Aw, Y-Y-YES!" screamed the much older woman, merely just feeling Cream happily bucking against of her own soft, big, jiggling booty like a pro now.

Cream reached her two hands down under to then feel up her mother's huge, bouncing tits through the thin nightgown that she was still wearing, the mewling girl now using said big boobs to comfortably get herself a nice grip on something as she wildly continued to literally fuck Vanilla's jiggling ass like a deranged and sexually possessed bunny in heat; the young bunny's futa balls repeatedly slapped hard against of her mother's like crazy during all of this passionate love making, as well.

"You fucking **better** like it, Mom! And after this, I'm going to sit down on your face and you're going to eat my butt for breakfast today, t-too! You'll like that, h-huh?" shouted out Cream as her skillful fingers rubbed and pinched hardly on Vanilla's very erect nipples right through the lacy fabric of her yellow colored nightgown, the orange haired woman's youthful daughter soon somehow increasing her hip bucking speed all of the sudden.

Cream was such a little pervert, but Vanilla more than just liked it, she **LOVED** it. After all, she was the one who even made her daughter turn out to be this way, anyway. Rapidly feeling the young girl pumping her dick deep inside of her tight butthole, Cream's foul sounding words, the young girl's small hands rubbing all over on her big breasts, just everything was seriously turning Vanilla on more and more here. Seriously, she **just** couldn't stand it anymore!

"Yes! Y-yes, I would LOVE that, Creamy! You know Mommy would, baby...!" deeply groaned Vanilla while slightly drooling a bit, the mature woman now starting to feel her own orgasm approaching sooner than she had hoped so.

"Even if you didn't want me to do that, I'd still sit my bottom on your face, anyway!" retorted back the hip thrusting bunny, Cream now starting to moan out curse words even louder than before as she more than happily continued to butt fuck her mother's fat booty hard like a machine. Cream the Rabbit's futa cock was now pumping faster and faster inside of her mother's jiggling ass, the young girl even feeling quite a lot of pre-cum starting to leak from out of her lady pole as she pounded away.

"Oh, the things that I always wanna do to you, Mom..." Cream moaned out, her fingers pressing together quite violently as she pinched Vanilla's hardened nipples even harder now. "Yes, t-that's right, Mother! Get **FUCKED** by your nasty little daughter, Momma...! F-fuck!"

Those words of Cream's did it. Cream's amazing stroke game, and also her perfect sounding dirty talk, was easily enough to make the squealing Vanilla finally reach her limit with flying colors.

"CREEEAM! OH, GOODNESS ME! A-AW, HOLY FUCK!" hollered out Vanilla with her pretty looking eyes closed tightly, now violently squirting out her many love juices, and futa semen, all over on her still hip bucking daughter and also onto the wooden floor right beneath of themselves as she strongly reached her own soul shuddering orgasm like a true, genuine whore.

Vanilla's orgasm caused Cream to have her own as well, the cream colored bunny now moaning just as loudly as all of her hot feeling cum emptied all inside of the sexy rabbit's tightly gripping asshole. "T-take it! Take ALL of my cum deep inside of your slutty butthole, Mom!" Cream yelled out in-between loud moans of pure euphoria, still bucking her hips forwards furiously as her own futa sperm continued to drain from out of her furry balls.

Cream's hands were now shaking as she tightly kept her grip on her heavy breathing mother's seemingly huge breasts, and after what felt like an eternity, her incestuous butt fucking eventually soon came to a very slow stop, the young bunny's strong cum blasts also ceasing. Cream the Rabbit now just continued to pant really loudly, the girl's big cock still buried comfortably inside of her mother's fat looking ass. Getting fucked by her own daughter so roughly like this was actually an everyday thing for Vanilla, and the horny mother wouldn't ever have it any other way. Cream always fucked her so darn good. Her daughter may be young, but damn, she sure **KNEW** how to fuck a girl **GOOD**.

"Oh, Creamy...! You're so perfect, my little cupcake! You always pound Mommy's booty so very well...! Way better than any man ever could, if I may add," dreamily cooed the thoroughly fucked mother, now just lazily basking in the after glow of their wild, hot, rough, and shamefully incestuous sex.

"M-Momma, you're being too generous..." Cream then smiled, now gently resting her head down on top of Vanilla's back while she started to recover from everything, as well. "Your butt is so tight, big, and wonderful feeling, Mom. I really, really wanna stay deep inside of it all damn day...!" she then cutely commented, purring out like a happy little girl.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't mind that, sweetie," lovingly whispered out the older woman, Vanilla still feeling her young daughter's large, hard futa phallus bulging deep inside of her own asshole as the mother and daughter simply tried to catch their breath once again. "So much cum... inside of my ass..." soon moaned out the smiling mother, seconds later then lightly shaking around her sexily round shaped, thick looking booty.

"Oh! I-I got an idea, Momma!" a really happy sounding Cream the Rabbit replied after a few seconds later as she slowly picked herself up, her impressive length also taking itself from out of Vanilla's juicy ass in the process; it was definitely hard to fully take her dick out though, it being so nice and snug inside of that plump and motherly ass, after all.

After Cream was free, she quickly lowered herself down on the floor in a kneeling position, both of the young girl's hands now strongly holding onto, and not to mention also spreading wide apart, the big, furry ass cheeks of her own still panting mother. "M-Momma, um, why don't you try to flatulate some of my cream inside of my mouth now?" she adorably suggested with a pink tinted blush on her face, now seeing some of her own lady spunk leaking from out of her mom's used and abused bunny booty.

Laughing a little bit soon after hearing her youthful daughter's perverse sounding request, Vanilla then stopped moving around her rotund looking rear-end as she tried her very best to squeeze out a waft for her own suspecting little girl. Moments later during the attempt, Vanilla was actually able to fart rather loudly straight against of her naughty daughter's dreadfully cute looking face.

"Oops! Goodness, how un-ladylike of me! He, he!" sweetly giggled the woman, still smiling ever so brightly looking, as well. It definitely worked, however, the foul action of hers merely allowing some of the cum to shoot out right at Cream's waiting face, and also along with the stunningly sweet smell of Vanilla's frosted cake scented behind, too.

Cream happily gulped it down, naughtily making sure to lick her face to get anything extra right afterwards. "That was so dirty of you, Mom..." she soon giggled, now cutely crawling over to lie down right next to Vanilla, the tired bunny then nuzzling her face straight into her own mother's clothed and hefty looking breasts. "I love you so much~."

"And I love you, Cream," honestly whispered back Vanilla, the busty rabbit soon gently wrapping both of her arms around of her adorable daughter's soft, warm, and ever still developing body as she romantically held Cream very close against of her own voluptuous form.

"Mother?" Cream quietly and suddenly whispered after ten full minutes of pure silence between them both.

"Yes, sweetheart?" responded back Vanilla, her eyes still closed as she then cuddled with her young daughter even more now.

"Could you...? C-could you fuck **me** now?" shyly asked the daughter, already knowing the answer that she was going to get in response.

"Why, I would more than love to do that, my little angel," sweetly retorted back the mother, her soft feeling lips soon giving the top of the young bunny's head three gentle kisses before starting to lovingly pump her own thick phallus deep inside of her smiling, cooing daughter's super tight feeling womanhood now.

 **The End!**

 _ **Thank you SO much for reading, as always! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**_


End file.
